


Lingered In The Chambers Of The Sea

by morgueling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost Parentlock, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgueling/pseuds/morgueling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock, which Benedict Cumberbatch has memorized :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingered In The Chambers Of The Sea

  Sherlock finds his wife standing in their bedroom, completely naked.  She’s staring at her reflection in the mirror and her head is tilted slightly to one side as she frowns.

  “What are you doing?” he asks.

  “I’m fat.”

  “Sorry?”

  “I’m fat, Sherlock. Look at me.”

  “You’re five months pregnant.”

  “So you think I’m fat!” Her lip wobbles slightly as she watches him step up behind her and take her shoulders in his hands.

  “I think you’re carrying my child and no matter how fat you are, you’re beautiful.”

  She turns her head to smile at him, giggling when he pecks her on the lips.

  “If only you were this nice to other people.”

  “I have no interest in other people. I’m only interested in you.”

  He turns her so he can kiss her properly, sliding his hands through her hair and dragging her as close as he can with her bump. One hand lifts absentmindedly to run a thumb over her nipple.

  Molly gasps at the contact with the sensitive flesh, biting down on Sherlock’s lip. He laughs low in his throat, pulling back and moving his mouth to her neck. Before long Molly is whimpering his name, clutching his hair with both hands. Sherlock straightens up and kisses her softly again.

  “I think you should be a bit more comfortable for the next part.”

  He leads her to their bed, positioning her at the edge with a cushion supporting her back and shoulders.  He asks if she’s comfortable and Molly nods, stroking the bed sheets with her fingertips. Sherlock kneels before her on the floor and strokes her hand briefly before his own hand disappears.

  Molly gasps when she feels the first brush of his fingers. One long digit runs its way up her lips, collecting moisture and circling her clit smoothly. After all this time he knows exactly how she likes to be touched, and she’s glad for it. It’s been more and more difficult to get herself off as the baby grows. Soon his hands give way to his mouth and that talented tongue, and Molly’s crying out his name as her orgasm hits.

  When her fingers finally unclench from the sheets and her breath returns, she pushes herself upright and looks down at her husband. His cheeks are damp and flushed but his massive grin is enough for her. She gestures for him to stand and help her up and Sherlock obliges. He steadies her with his hands on her elbows as her hands go to the buttons of his shirt.

  Barely minutes later she’s pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his lap.

  “Molly, are you sure this is o- _oh_.” Sherlock gasps as she moves slowly over his hardening cock.

  Careful not to add any uncomfortable pressure to her abdomen, he sits up and pulls her in for a deep kiss. Molly’s hips continue to circle slowly over him and paired with her tongue brushing his, he’s forced to pull back for a breather.

  Molly smiles but he can tell she’s getting cramped up in the position she’s in. He gestures for her to stand, waiting until she’s clambered off the bed until he slides off and seats her on the edge again. Dragging the pillows so they’re supporting her and lifting her a fraction higher, Sherlock nods to himself and steps between her legs.

  Molly watches as he rubs his cock slowly over her lips before pushing the head in. The pregnancy has left her so sensitive that she feels every inch of him as he slides in slowly, filling her up. He waits for a moment, looking down at her sweetly to check that she’s alright. She nods and only then does he begin to move.

  He pulls out slowly, thrusting back in firmly but carefully. The rhythm continues like that, slow and gentle but so good. Molly’s thighs come up around his hips and he clutches at them to keep them in place. One hand spreads out over her rounded belly, roving upwards to roll a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Molly groans, squeezing her eyes shut and Sherlock’s thrusting falters.

  He’s speeding up, his thighs slapping against her arse. He leans over her, keeping his weight off her bump with one hand on the mattress either side of her. Molly lifts herself onto her elbows, moaning into his mouth as the change of angle allows him to enter her even deeper.

  “Look at me, Molly,” he mumbles. “I want to look at you.”

  She holds his gaze, even as his pubic bone rubs against her clit and she whimpers with pleasure. He circles his hips and sends her over the edge, watching her closely as she tips her head back and cries out his name. The clenching of her walls has him breathing heavily, one hand stroking her face gently.

  “You’re so beautiful.” He gasps as she tightens around him in a second wave of pleasure, and then he’s coming too. He presses his forehead against hers, gritting out her name from behind clenched teeth and empties himself inside her. He barely has time to kiss her once more before pulling out and flopping face down beside her, panting hard.

  When he comes back to his senses, Molly is giggling quietly to herself. He lifts his head blearily, watching as she grins.

  “What is it?” he mumbles. She turns her head and laughs again.

  “I think we woke him up.” She takes her husband’s large hand and places it on her belly. He feels the stirring under the skin and chuckles.

  “I’m sorry about all the fuss, little one. You go back to sleep.” He rubs his palm in soothing circles over her bump, waiting until the kicking dies down until he slides closer and kisses his wife.

  “He likes your voice, he always does a little wiggle when you speak. But you’re good at soothing him too, so I don’t mind.”

  Sherlock hums as he pushes himself into a standing position and shuffles into the bathroom. Molly hears the sound of the bath running as he opens the door to come back in.

  “You get in first, I’ll get in afterwards.”

  “Or we could just… save some time and get in together.”

  Sherlock pauses and then grins at her.

  “What an excellent idea.”


End file.
